Tonight Will Be Fine
by 19Leyton94
Summary: AUish Naley one shot. Nathan and Haley go out for a romantic meal for the first time after her pregnancy is revealed.


The beats of her heart quickened along with her breaths as he stepped closer towards her. He lent in slightly awkwardly and kissed her cheek, "Hi, you look err, really good." He smiled nervously as he took in her appearance. Her blonde highlighted hair was tied in a stylish knot at the back of her head. Her petite frame was dressed in a strapless black knee length skirt with plain black high heels raising her closer to his 6 foot 2 height. The available skin of her body was lightly decorated with silver pieces of jewellery.

"Thanks, you look great too," her dark brown eyes smiled back at his blue ones. She had always thought that it might freak her out a little that he had the exact same eyes as her best friend, his brother but it did not. It never could, he was nothing like his brother. At times that had been one of his worst traits, but right now as she stepped out of the door into the summer night air with her fingers linked in his it was one of his best.

"So, I was thinking maybe we'd take the Riverwalk, grab a bite to eat and end up at the beach or something," he looked at her, "That sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect", she mumbled as she leant her head against his arm so he could press a kiss to the top of her head. She loved the feeling of his muscles beneath his shirt and his lips against her.

"Every night with you is perfect Haley James," he mumbled as he released their hands from one another so he could place his left arm around her shoulders, she wrapped her left arm around his waist as they walked.

"Haley James Scott," she corrected with a large satisfied smile.

"Now that is perfect," he stated.

Their walk ended at the ruby rope of the 'Riverwalk Restaurant'. It was very European in it's appearance, all of the tables were open to the elements with a small building for the hidden kitchen, toilets and bar. To the right stood a brass band who instruments instructed the movements of the couples occupying the space before them creating a dance floor.

A dark haired man in a black tuxedo met the young couple with a warm smile and a bright "Good evening."

"Good evening, table for Scott please," the other dark haired male asked.

"Aah, table six, this way," the waiter led the couple to a table in the left corner of the roped off area. Haley sat in the chair that her date pulled out for her and smiled as he sat down opposite. The two thanked the waiter as he handed them a menu each, "I'll be back in a moment for your orders."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," Haley's date informed the man with a smile, "I'll have the steak and my wife shall have macaroni and cheese."

"Sir, I'm sorry but we do not serve macaroni and cheese at this restaurant," the waiter smiled.

"Nathan, honey it's fine, I'll have the..."Haley began but Nathan cut in.

"You're pregnant, you're craving," he looked at Haley with care and slipped, non too subtly, $20 green note into the top of his menu that he then passed, along with Haley's to the slightly astounded waiter whom nodded as he left the table.

Nathan looked to his wife quickly with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, that seemed really rude didn't it?"

"Are you kidding? That was really sweet," Haley said with a giggle as she reached a hand a cross the table to touch Nathan's hand, he smiled at her and locked their fingers together.

"I just want to look after you Hales, you and our baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there straightaway, but I'm here now and always will be. You know that, right?" He looked at her earnestly.

"Of course I know that, always and forever you and me," she smiled as she rubbed her hand over her not yet protruding stomach.

"Good," Nathan smiled, the most confident he had been all night, he breathed deeply to show his growth in confidence.

"Why are so nervous tonight? This is supposed to be fun," Haley's mouth smiled but her eyes held worried care.

"This is our first night out as the three of us, you know. I don't want anything to go wrong, I just want everybody to realise how happy I am to have you as my wife and as the mother of our child," Nathan blustered.

"They do know and I know and our baby knows; we're a family Nathan Scott, it's all going to be ok now," Haley reached across the table and her lips met her husbands in a loving kiss.


End file.
